Missing
by not-exactly-the-truth
Summary: Someone has been kidnapping state alchemists to make a philosopher's stone, and Ed is next on their list. Will Roy, Al, and Winry be able to rescue him in time? Or are they going to have to pick the flowers for his grave?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

Edward awoke with a start. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the images of his dreams from his mind. He found Alphonse sitting in front of him, staring curiously with his large brown eyes.

"We're almost to Central, Ed. Were you having a bad dream?" Ed contemplated whether or not he should tell Al about his dream.

"Yeah. It... It was about... all the people that died because of me." Ed hung his head, his bangs covering his eyes. He knew some of those deaths weren't really his fault, but it didn't matter, he couldn't help but feel guilty, guilty that he couldn't save them or that they had died helping him and Al. At the very least, those losses were not in vain. Al was back in his human body. Ed still had his automail arm and leg, but he didn't care. He was glad to have his little brother back to normal. Besides, he figured Winry would get bored if she didn't have his automail to repair from time to time.

"Ed, you know those peoples' deaths weren't your fault." Ed nodded. He couldn't shake this feeling of guilt in his chest though, no matter what anyone said. He turned his gaze to the window, the blue skies and receding hills helping Ed to clear his mind. He was coming back to Central, ready to continue his work as a State Alchemist. Al was tagging along, in hopes of becoming a State Alchemist himself. Ed frowned. He didn't really want to see Mustang again, even if he was the Fuhrer of Amestris now. Ed didn't really feel like doing much these days, now that his journey was complete. He did, however, need the money. He planned on rebuilding the house he and Alphonse had burned down so many years ago in their resolve to never look back, to always keep moving forward. Now that they had accomplished their goal, Ed was ready to settle down. He didn't plan to be a State Alchemist forever, so he needed a place where he could reside, maybe even raise a family with a certain blonde mechanic he knew and loved. Ed smiled at the thought of Winry. She was amazing, but sometimes she could be a real pain in the ass. He didn't really mind though, he knew nobody was perfect, and that's what made Winry special.

"Ed, looks like we're here!" Al's announcement brought Ed out of his thoughts. He could see the grandeur of Central City looming in front of him as they pulled into the train station.

The train stopped with a shudder, steam hissing out like a snake. Edward jumped off the train, eager to stretch, leaving Al with the luggage. He looked around him, taking in the familiarity of Central. He turned to ask Al where they should go to have lunch and nearly had a heart attack. An enormous man was towering over him, his muscles trapped underneath his military blue outfit. Ed let out a sigh of relief.

"Major Armstrong, it's just you. What are you doing here at the station?" Al came out the train then, hauling two suitcases with him. Major Armstrong turned and nearly crushed Al with the hug he gave him.

"Hello, Major Armstrong," Al said once he had his breath back.

"I'll help you with those, Al. I'm here as an escort. Fuhrer Mustang sent me himself, saying it was urgent you two go talk with him at once. There are some... pressing matters that need to be discussed." Ed looked at the Major quizzically, not entirely sure of what he was implying. Something must be wrong in Central again, he thought as he and Al were led back to Central Command.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Mustang, I hear you're looking for us," Edward said with his usual arrogant tone as he sauntered into Fuhrer Mustang's new office. He plopped down on a sofa and Al followed, apologizing, like always, for his brother's rude behavior. Mustang looked up from his papers, annoyed at Edward. He stood, and to his surprise, Ed stood too, saluting him.

"Congratulations are in order, Fuhrer Roy Mustang," Ed said. Mustang nodded.

"At ease, Ed. I imagine you had a nice trip on the way here, but now it's time for business. The reason I had Major Armstrong escort you to Central Command is because we've been having a series of kidnappings lately, and all of the victims have been State Alchemists so far. We've sent out several search parties, but we've only managed to recover the bodies of two of our men. We still have six missing state alchemists."

"Do you think maybe another person like Scar is after them? Someone new who wants revenge against state alchemists for everything they've done in the past?" Mustang shook his head. There was something else, but he wasn't sure if the Elric brothers needed to know.

"There's something else, Fullmetal. The two bodies of the men we've found, they... they both had markings. You should probably have a look at them." Mustang slid a folder across his desk. Ed picked it up, flipping through until he found the pictures of the state alchemists. His eyes widened in shock. How could this be?

"Markings for a philosopher's stone? But how, why? I thought we had destroyed all of the homunculus, along with their Father. Who would want to make a philosopher's stone now?" Ed's mind reeled with tons of questions. He thought all this mess was behind him now, but here he was, with another case in front of him. He was going to end this soon, before anyone else gets hurt.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Fullmetal. I was going to ask you if you would join the case so we can stop this from going any further. We have to stop whoever is trying to make another philosopher's stone, and soon." Ed nodded his agreement. There was no way on earth he was going to let someone make a philosopher's stone using state alchemists.

"And another thing, Ed, I have assigned Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh as your bodyguards again. You need to be careful, Fullmetal." Ed groaned. More babysitters, he thought. Then again, whoever was behind this had managed to overpower and kidnap eight state alchemists, two of which were dead. Maybe he really needed to be careful this time. After all, Al and Winry would be upset if something happened to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed was sprawled on the couch, snoring, while Al carefully unpacked their suitcases. To be honest, after hearing the news about the kidnappings and the possibility that someone was trying to make a philosopher's stone again, Al was scared. He had been hoping that now with the homunculus gone, and his body finally returned to him, he and Ed could try living a normal life, for once. But now there was another person seeking the power of the philosopher's stone, and using the lives of state alchemists to gain it! Al was scared, mostly for his brother. He glanced at Edward, seeing that once again, he had lifted his shirt up while sleeping, exposing his stomach. Al was afraid that someone might try to harm Ed, try to take his older brother away from him. Al was determined to not let that happen. He and Ed were going to stop this criminal.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Ed and Al had started on this case, and they had gotten absolutely nowhere. They had no leads, no evidence, nothing that could help them in uncovering who was behind this mess of the philosopher's stone. Ed couldn't stand sitting in the library, getting nowhere, any longer. He stood, not wanting to let his frustration out in the library. Al looked up from his notes, expecting an outburst. Ed sighed, running his hand through the bangs in his eyes.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat," Ed mumbled. "You want anything, Al?" Al shook his head. He still had a few more things he wanted to look into before calling it a day. Ed shrugged. He picked Ross to go with him this time, since he didn't really feel like having Brosh questioning him about their progress with the case (as if there was any progress). They made their way out of the library, stepping into the orange glow of evening light as the sun began to set. Ross followed Ed, scanning their surroundings every once in a while.

"I know a great cafe just around the corner that has some really good sandwiches," Ed stated, trying to ease the tension. Ross nodded, focused on keeping Ed safe. The last time she had let him out of her sight, he had nearly gotten himself killed overreacting to all the unrefined red stone in the 5th laboratory. Ed sighed, slumping his shoulders forward a bit. He really needed to catch this guy soon, he wasn't sure how long he would last being babysat by Ross and Brosh.

Ed turned the corner onto the small street where the cafe was located, scanning the area himself in case someone would try to ambush them in this semi-deserted street. He entered the cafe with Ross, ordering two sandwiches. He knew Al had said he didn't want anything, but once he got a whiff of this delicacy, Ed knew he would change his mind. He asked Ross if she wanted something, but she declined. Ed shrugged, picking up his order. They left the cafe, and Ross braved up to asking something she had on her mind since she'd seen Ed again.

"Ed, er, I mean, Sir, permission to speak!" Ross articulated. Ed laughed at her formality with him.

"Just Ed, please, and permission granted."

"Yes, Sir, I mean, Ed. There's something I've been wanting to ask you since you arrived at Central. I'm glad to see that Al finally got his body back, but what about you? Weren't you intent on retrieving your own arm and leg?" Ed's smiled faded from his face. He had been asked that by almost everyone he'd seen again upon coming to Central. He wouldn't mind having his own flesh arm and leg back, true, but the entirety of his journey had been to restore Al. He had never given himself the luxury of thinking about himself while searching for the philosopher's stone, he just wanted Al back to normal. He knew some people hadn't understood that, when he had tried to explain it to them, especially Al, but it was his own reasoning, and he understood it, and that's all that really mattered. Ed opened his mouth to explain all of that to Ross when a hand shot out of nowhere. It landed a swift blow to the back of Ross' head, effectively knocking her out. Ed jumped back, dropping his food to transmute the plate of his automail into a blade. Ed's eyes darted around wildly, searching for the source of the attack. He knew it was the same guy who was behind the recent kidnappings, so this was Ed's chance to end it all, here and now. He heard a groan and whirled around to find Ross rubbing her head. She turned towards Ed and her eyes widened in fear. Her hand flew to her gun, trying to remove it from it's holster.

"EDWARD! BEHIND YOU!" Ross screamed. Ed spun, but an arm wrapped around his throat, and another hand placed a damp cloth over his mouth and nose. Ed gagged at the smell. He tried squirming his way out but the attacker's grip was strong. Ed tried not to breathe, but he felt himself weaken. He recognized the smell, chloroform. He felt his fingers, trying to pry off the arm around his throat, loosen their grip. Ed's eyes rolled back as he fell into darkness.

Ross stared in horror when after a few moments of struggle in the attacker's grip, Ed collapsed on the floor, motionless. Ross felt a scream build in the back of her throat, but she suppressed it, taking out her gun and pointing it at the woman in front of her. The woman smiled, the cloth with chloroform still in one hand.

"We can't have you playing with that, now, can we?" She moved incredibly fast, kicking the gun out of Ross' hand and smothering her with the chloroform. Ross fought against it, she needed to protect Edward, but her body gave in. The last thing she remembered seeing was the woman hoisting Ed up onto her shoulder, smiling as she walked away with a new victim.


	4. Chapter 4

Ross woke up gasping. She couldn't remember where she was, or what had happened. Last night's events came rushing back to her and she felt a prickling in her eyes. She was unable to protect Edward. He had been kidnapped because of her.

"Second Lieutenant Ross, are you okay?" Ross turned to see the Fuhrer, his assistant Hawkeye, Al, and Brosh surrounding her bed. Ross nodded. She had a slight headache, but other than that she was perfectly fine. Al wasn't looking at her. He kept wringing his hands, or running his finers through his hair, nervous twitches signs of his anxiety. He knew what had happened. Ross had failed to protect his brother, and now Ed was in danger because of her. Ross felt like shit.

"I... I...," Ross started to cry. Mustang and Hawkeye looked at her with surprise. Brosh immediately went to her side, hugging her for comfort. "I'm sorry, Al. I failed at protecting Ed! He's been kidnapped and it's all my fault! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ross' body shook with sobs. She had seen what had become of the two alchemists they had managed to rescue. She feared Ed would end up the same, and it was all her fault. Al blinked hard; now was not the time to cry.

"Second Lieutenant Ross, I need you to tell us what happened last night. We need to know what you saw last night, it may give us clues as to who this person is and where they might have taken Ed," Fuhrer Mustang said sternly. Ross' witness account could lead them to this criminal's arrest. Ross nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Last night I escorted Ed to a cafe to grab something to eat. We were walking back to the library, and I had asked Ed about his automail, why he still had it, when a hand shot out from the shadows and striked me from behind, knocking me out. I came to and I saw Ed with his arm blade, looking around for our attacker. I saw someone behind him and I reached for my gun. I managed to warn Ed but the person had him in a headlock and she placed something that looked like a rag over his nose and mouth. I could tell he was struggling, but after a while he collapsed, knocked out. I aimed my gun at the person but my vision was swimming from the hit I took earlier. The attacker moved so fast, they managed to kick my gun out of my hand and then they smothered me with the same rag they had used on Edward, and before I passed out I saw her pick up Ed and walk away." Al and the others let the information sink in. It was Fuhrer Mustang that realized something first, his eyes widening.

"Wait a minute, did you say 'her'?" Ross nodded. Although her vision had been blurry, she was positive the attacker had been a woman. She could tell from her outline that the person was a woman, and when she spoke she had a very feminine voice. Mustang seemed to be turning all of this over in his mind.

"The kidnapper could be Lust, she was fast with those wicked sharp nails of hers, and she has the motive to make a philosopher's stone...," Mustang thought out loud.

"Except we killed Lust, along with the other homunculus," Al interjected. Mustang nodded. That much was true. He needed more clues, something like hair (that was too much to ask for) or tracks leading somewhere. He needed something solid to build on.

"We'll have to search the scene for more clues." Mustang left, saluting to his officers, and Hawkeye followed after him. Al turned to Ross. She seemed to be alright, but he could tell there was a heavy weight of guilt resting on her shoulders. Al walked over to her and gave her a hug. Ross was speechless, but after a moment she hugged him back.

"Don't worry, Second Lieutenant Ross, we'll find him. It's okay," Al heard himself say, though he wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or Second Lieutenant Ross.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed groggily opened his eyes. The broken glass of the high windows provided no barrier for the harsh sunlight that filtered through. Ed blinked, his eyes trying to accustom themselves. He couldn't remember what had happened. He had a headache, and his arms felt sore. He looked up and found his wrists bound to the wall behind him, high above his head.

"Where... where am I?" Ed tried focusing his mind. He needed to remember what had happened to him. Last night's events came back to him in a flash, worsening his headache. Ed gasped, remembering the person who had attacked him and Second Lieutenant Ross yesterday as they made their way back from the cafe. He hadn't seen the person's face, having been taken out from behind. His eyes scanned the room he was in. The place looked like a warehouse, with high windows and stairs leading up to the floors above, boxes sparsely placed around the room. Some looked to be decaying, covered in dust and spiderwebs and mold. The concrete wall provided little warmth, the light that penetrated through the chicken wire on the windows didn't reach the floor. There only seemed to be one door, located on the far wall opposite him. _That would make escaping more difficult, _Ed thought to himself as he tried to wriggle his hands free. He looked up to see his wrists were held in place by a leather strap that was bolted to the wall. _Talk about overkill, _Ed noted. A sudden thought occurring to him, Ed gazed down and confirmed that his ankles were bound the same way. He also realized why he felt sore, for he hung on the wall by his wrists and ankles alone, a good two feet above the ground.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens," a voice purred from a distance. Ed's head jerked up at the sound. He tried to pinpoint it's origin, but the emptiness of the warehouse seemed to create echos, making it difficult to locate the voice's owner. Ed scanned the shadows surrounding him, looking for his kidnapper.

"Having trouble seeing?" The voice sounded feminine, and young. Ed craned his neck, trying to detect an outline in the darkness surrounding him.

"Who are you?" Ed was glad his voice didn't give away the fear that was starting to twist his stomach. A soft laugh echoed through warehouse, making Ed shiver.

"You _are_ my last one, so I suppose it won't matter if I tell you who I am, or what I want..." The words bounced around in the warehouse. Ed waited for someone to emerge from the dark, but he wasn't entirely sure what he would do after that. It's not as if he could fight this person, being tied up and all, but if he managed to escape at least he would know who the person behind the kidnappings and murders is. Ed strained to hear the sounds made as the person moved around in the warehouse. Suddenly there was a loud rush, like his breath leaving him at once, and there was a mouth next to his ear, smiling, the person's breath tickling his bangs. Ed gasped. _How did they move so fast, I didn't even see them come up next to me_, Ed thought.

"Hello, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," the voice murmured. The person slowly made their way around to face Ed.

"You're... you're a woman!" Ed's eyes widened in surprise. His kidnapper stood, her lean frame making her seem like a giant from his point of view, her luscious dark hair falling in waves along her back, her bright blue eyes scrutinizing him like her prey. She had delicate features and she didn't look very strong, but Ed noticed the thin wires of muscles that wrapped around her arms and legs. He knew better than to let appearances fool him, but he was shocked nonetheless that a _woman_ had taken down eight state alchemists. His kidnapper's eyes narrowed at his exclamation.

"What? You don't think a woman can take down eight state alchemists by herself? I'm not as weak as I may look, but I like to keep a lean figure," she divulged, running her hands down her hips. Ed snorted.

"If you're so tough, why not take me head on? Why did you ambush me and Second Lieutenant Ross?" His kidnapper smiled.

"I'm not an arrogant prick like you. I know when I have the disadvantage. If I had taken you head on, I probably would've been shot down by your babysitter before getting the chance to have a go at you. Besides, full-out battles are too much effort. You should know, considering how often you break your automail," the woman chuckled.

"How do you know about that?" The woman laughed again, a genuine sound of amusement.

"There are a lot of things I know about you, Edward, some things that weren't even in your file," the woman taunted, Ed's military file suddenly in her hand. "Looks like there's a lot of things we can go over during your stay. There are some questions I want to ask you and-"

"You're an idiot if you think I'm gonna answer anything for you," Edward interrupted with a snarl.

"We'll just see about that, Edward. But first, I believe I owe you an introduction," the woman said politely, pulling up a chair from seemingly out of nowhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Al sat next to the Fuhrer on their way to the crime scene. He felt uncomfortable, being around someone with such power, even if they had known Roy Mustang for six years now. Al wasn't even a state alchemist yet, but he was training hard and Fuhrer Mustang wanted him in this case because it involved the philosopher's stone and Ed. Al was determined to rescue his brother alive. He felt like he owed Ed and apology too, because if Al had been there with Ed, maybe they would have had a better chance of taking down the person behind the kidnappings. _That stuff is gonna have to wait until after we rescue Ed_, Al thought as the Mustang's car pulled up to the alley where Second Lieutenant Ross and Ed were ambushed. Mustang had brought a small team of people to examine the alley from top to bottom, every nook and cranny, to find any piece of evidence that could help in the investigation. Hawkeye, of course, was loyally by Mustang's side, pointing out things he missed. Havoc was there too, examining for any tracks the person may have left behind. Second Lieutenant Ross had come as well, even though the Fuhrer himself had suggested she stay back and rest, and was leading everyone there through the events of last night. Al scrutinized every inch of the alley.

"Hey! Second Lieutenant Ross, I think I found something!" Ross came over to inspect what AL had found, and when she caught sight of what it was she gasped, her eyes misty.

"That's... those are the sandwiches Ed and I went to buy at the cafe. He... he said he was buying two because he knew that even though you had said you weren't hungry, you would want to eat once you smelled the aroma of food." Al felt his eyes sting with tears. He hunched forward, not wanting Ross to see. He blinked fast, trying to stop himself from crying. _Now is not the time to cry_, Al thought to himself. _I need to be tough, Ed needs me._

The search team returned back to Central Command, after having collected little to nothing of evidence. Fuhrer Mustang rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. They had gone over everything collected from the alley four times now, trying to form connections to figure out who the kidnapper was. So far they had a rag doused with chloroform, probably what the kidnapper had used to knock out Ed, Ross's gun which had been knocked out of her hand that night, and the order of sandwiches Ed had bought at the cafe. None of these pieces seemed to fit, and Mustang seriously doubted if the sandwiches and gun should even be considered as evidence.

"This is absolutely POINTLESS! How are we supposed to figure out who the criminal is when all we have is a rag and sandwiches?" Al looked up from his notes with a grimace.

"There has to be something! We have to find out where Ed is and rescue him," Al declared with determination. Mustang knew he was right. There had to be something they could use, some connection they could make, that would lead them to Ed.

"You're right, Al. We have to keep looking. Why don't you bring over that map of Central so we can mark where all the kidnappings have occurred, along with where we found the bodies. Maybe there's something there that we're missing."

* * *

Al felt exhausted. He had reviewed every little piece of information of the case with Mustang and his subordinates. There were so many empty spaces, unanswered questions that had them stumped. Al slowly climbed into bed. He missed hearing Ed's snore coming from the couch, or seeing the arrogant glint in his golden eyes. Al sighed. It felt good to feel the mattress underneath him. It seemed to soak up his worries, leaving him feeling light. It was all just an illusion, because no matter how many times he buried his face into his pillow, Ed was still out there, somewhere, in danger of losing his life to become part of a philosopher's stone. Al felt the tears he had been holding back all day overflow, marking a path down his cheeks. He felt lost. He wanted comfort, but all he managed to find in the adults at Central was pity. Pity that he may not be able to rescue his brother, that they'll have to recover another body. Al didn't know what he would do if he had to pick flowers for his brother's grave. Al lay there, crying himself to sleep, where he could fall into oblivion, not having to worry about anyone or anything because in his mind, everything could be perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where do I start..." the woman mused. Her frame was neatly folded into her chair, her hands placed carefully in her lap as she tried to decide on how to introduce herself to her newest victim.

"How about answering my question, who are you?" The woman thought about the suggestion, annoying Edward even more.

"Well, I suppose that's as good a start as any. My name is Gabrielle Monnett. I had a very troubled childhood, growing up in the 5th laboratory, and I thought I would die miserable and alone. One day, a man came and offered me happiness, he offered me freedom. His name was Greed." Ed gasped.

"You knew Gr-" The woman, Gabrielle, held up her hand, motioning for him to not interrupt her story.

"Greed was a very interesting man. He knew about a lot of things, and yet at the same time he was very naive. Greed had always said he wanted everything you could ever imagine, but at the same time he never knew what he truly desired. I knew this, and as many times as I tried to make him see the error of his ways, before tragedy could strike, he always ignored me like the fool he was. Even so, Greed was the love of my life. He was so beautifully flawed, his imperfections were so alluring, I could not help but fall in love. I confessed my love to him, and he accepted me. I felt like the luckiest woman alive that day, though my joy was short-lived. It did not take long before I realized Greed had only accepted my love because it partially filled his appetite for women. He never truly felt the same way for me. He did not love me as a soul mate, as his eternal partner 'till the end of our days, he only loved me as one of his precious possessions, like a child loves his favorite toy. He broke my heart, and I could never truly forgive him for that. I left Greed, knowing that he would be very upset, losing one of his _possessions_. I was secretly pleased at the thought of him upset, but at the same time my heart ached. I knew I would never stop loving him."

"One day, while I was passing through a town by the name of Dublith, I heard a rumor passed around through the crowds of people at the market. A man who called himself Greed had recently taken residence in a club, called the Devil's Nest. I also heard he was seeking for a way to become truly immortal. I knew immediately that I had to go see him. I would probably would have had to fall to knees and beg, but I would have done it if it meant being by his side again. I gathered what little belongings I carried with me and my courage, and I began the search for the Devil's Nest. It took me about a day, considering I had to ask for directions constantly and it had turned out I was on the other side of town. After all that time, I had managed to find my way back to Greed. However, there had been other forces at play during my trek to the Devil's Nest. Someone had broken in and they had fought Greed. Not only that but the Amestrian military had planned a full-scale assault on the Devil's Nest and it's inhabitants. I had arrived too late. The entire place was covered in blood, bodies lying here and there throughout the rooms, bullet holes and other injuries evident on them. I made my through the entire club, my heart in my throat as my imagination ran away from me, making me believe the worst. My love, Greed, dead. A small voice in the back of my head said it was impossible, after all he possessed the Ultimate Shield. I traveled through the corridors, finding more and more bodies and blood covering everything. I noticed someone had broken through and escaped into the sewers, and hope fluttered in my chest."

"Making my way through the sewers, I saw the bodies of two chimeras, one sliced in half, the other a spear through the head. Their blood tainted the murky waters of the sewers, and that's where I saw him. The body of my beloved, unmoving, covered in too much blood, I knew there was no way he could survive. My heart shattered into a million pieces as I lifted his head onto my lap, my tears blurring my vision. I remember whispering 'I love you' before his body dissolved into black ash before my eyes. It was that day that I swore revenge on whoever had done that to my Greed, as well as a promise to have him by my side soon. That is how I ended up here, where you see me today." Gabrielle's story left Ed's head spinning.

"So... you're exacting your revenge on me? Is that why you're doing this?" Ed wasn't sure how to phrase all of the questions dancing in his mind.

"Yes and no. I am going to impose my revenge on you, but that's not why I'm doing this. My plan is to use the state alchemists to create a philosopher's stone."

"Well, I figured out that much. Am I going to be a part of your philosopher's stone?" Gabrielle smiled.

"No, you have a much more important role," Gabrielle drawled, making sure to keep Edward's attention as she exposed her plan. "You are going to be Greed's new body when I transmute him back into existence."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, I kinda got stuck halfway through this chapter and it took me a while before I could finish it. I also want to thank FortuneFishing and Le Confidant for reviewing! Thanks it means a lot to me! It took me a while to remember this, but in case any of you out there were wondering I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. Everything and everyone belongs to their respective owners! Enjoy and please review! -C**

* * *

"You're gonna... WHAT?!" Ed couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Gabrielle smiled, knowing his reaction would be so dramatic. Gabrielle stood from her chair, stretching her stiff limbs. She wondered how long it would take before Ed would calm down so she could start her interrogation. She needed information, and Ed, being the famous state alchemist that he was, would most certainly possess some invaluable knowledge.

"Well, now that you know what I'm planning, it seems obvious that I have no intentions of letting you live. I wouldn't want you running your mouth to your little friends at Central Command. I think for now though I'll leave you to collect your thoughts. Tomorrow we will begin the interrogation. I expect you to-"

"I already told you, I'd just as soon die than answer any of your damn questions," Ed growled. Like hell he was about to help this psychotic bitch with anything. He just needed to hold out for a few days, he had no doubt Mustang and Al were already tracking him down. Gabrielle smirked.

"Oh, I had really hoped you would have decided to cooperate. If that's how you're going to be, I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way." Gabrielle's image flickered lightly, making Ed blink. Was he imagining that? Suddenly she wasn't in front of him anymore, instead she now stood beside him, her hands on the wall next to his neck. "I have my ways of making men talk, Edward. Don't think for a second that you won't do what I say, because I will prove you wrong. You may have a strong will and spirit, but I assure you, by the time I'm through with you you will be broken beyond repair..." Gabrielle whispered into his ear. Ed shivered, her voice sending chills racing down his spine. Her laugh echoed throughout the warehouse, but she was no longer anywhere to be seen. Ed was by himself again. He was shaking. How the hell was he going to survive this?

* * *

Al jumped out of bed, gasping for breath, shivering as his bare feet touched the cold tile floor. He had a horrible knot twisting in his stomach, but he wasn't sure why. He remembered his nightmare, hearing screams echoing around in a darkness he couldn't escape. He felt like the darkness had been pressing against him, flooding his lungs, drowning him, slowly, until he reached a hand up and broke through the surface. That's when he woke up, the rush of oxygen in his lungs reminding him that he was still alive, that it was just a dream. Al walked over to the couch and leaned against the back of it, his racing heart slowing down to a gentler beat. A fierce knock on his door made Al jump. He lost his balance and fell over the couch, his head hanging as his back rested on the cushions. His door opened slowly and Al felt his heart leap into his throat. What if the woman who had kidnapped Ed had come back for him too? A face peeked through the small opening and Al made a noise between a squeak and a gasp. The face belonged to Hawkeye. Al breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," Al choked out. He still felt like he had something stuck in his throat. Hawkeye stepped inside and her eyebrow shot up when she saw his current position.

"What are you doing upside down on the couch like that?" Al was temporarily confused as to what she was talking about, and then he remembered he had fallen over the couch. Al quickly scrambled into a normal sitting position. Hawkeye straightened herself.

"Al, Fuhrer Mustang has requested you join him for breakfast today to discuss about the kidnapping case." Al nodded.

"Just give me a moment to change and we can be on our way."

Al and Hawkeye walked in silence to the Fuhrer's office. Neither had much to say, and in all honesty, there was not much to be said anyways. Al felt like the pity that radiated from all the other adults around him was drowning him, just like the darkness in his dream. Hawkeye was no exception. She felt the need to say something comforting, but she didn't know what should be said in a situation like this. She tried her best to just stay focused on the mission itself, rescuing Edward. Al stole a glance at Hawkeye. She had always been the person who spoke for the sake of speaking. Silence was something she could deal with, like if she were in a sniper mission. In that situation stealth was absolute key, and usually meant life or death; however she despised awkward silence. Al noticed the internal conflict written on her face, and he decided to end this now. Or at the least end this with Hawkeye.

"Don't." Hawkeye was startled from her thoughts, sending Al a surprised look, not entirely sure of what he was talking about. He walked stifly, trying to look mature, but the look did not suit him well.

"Don't try to say anything sympathetic or comforting. It's annoying. I'm not a child anymore, I'm eighteen, an adult, I don't need your suffocating pity or your looks of non-vicarious pain. Stop it." Hawkeye stopped walking altogether. She was absolutely and completely stunned. She had never heard Al sound so... indignant. His face was slightly red and she could see his anger in his set jaw. Hawkeye was at a loss for words. Al, on the other hand, felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had confronted at least one person about how he truly felt to the way everyone was treating him. He could now concentrate entirely on finding Ed.

After Al's outburst, the pair walked in silence. He looked over at Hawkeye out of the corner of his eyes, noticing her stiff posture as they made their way to the Fuhrer's office. Al started to feel guilty about his actions. There had been no need for him to be so rude to Hawkeye, she had just been trying to help by consoling him when possible. That didn't mean he hadn't caught her staring at him with a pained or condoling look once in a while, nor did it change the fact that he would pick up bits and pieces of conversations between her and Mustang, always about him and the pain of losing his brother. What did they know?

They had finally arrived at the door leading to the Fuhrer's office. Al hesitated. He needed to make amends.

"Ms. Hawkeye, I-"

"No, Alphonse, call me Riza. And you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. You had every right to speak your mind, and I agree that I am in fault for treating you like a child. I know you've grown, and that you can handle things more maturely and responsibly. I should be the one apologizing, I knew better than to act like you are still fourteen. I'm sorry." Al closed his mouth, which had been hanging slightly open during Hawkeye's speech. Al swallowed and nodded.

"Thank you, Riza, for understanding. The only true reason that I had snapped at you like that was because it was weighing me down, and I just needed to let it all out." Hawkeye smiled.

"Come on Al, we have work to do." Hawkeye stepped into the Fuhrer's office and stopped short. A small sound of surprise escaped her lips at the sight before her. This was bad.

"What's wrong?" Al moved around Hawkeye to see what had surprised her. What he saw made his jaw drop. Sitting with the Fuhrer and drinking tea was none other than a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a mechanic's toolbox beside her feet and her smile lit up the whole room when she saw Al.

"W-winry?" Al wasn't sure if he had gone crazy or if his brother's mechanic really was drinking tea in front of him, with the Fuhrer no less. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**P.S. I just figured out how to add all these line breaks and stuff in the editing thing for the chapters! I feel really stupid... -C**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to update! I'm kinda having writer's block and I'm trying to cope by writing another story, and I've been in marching band all of August so that's kept me busy too! I managed to finish this chapter for you guys, sorry if it isn't as good as the rest of them. I hope you guys like it, please review, it means a lot to me! -C**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. duh.**

* * *

Ed had no memory of falling asleep. He slowly opened his eyes to the dim light of the early dawn. He had no idea what time it was, but he was certain two days had passed since he had been first brought here. He hadn't eaten anything in two days. He was certain that the dying whale noises his stomach was making were audible to the outside world, and his throat was so parched it felt like the desert between Xing and Amestris. He just needed to hang on a few more days, he was certain that at this very moment Al and Mustang were searching for him. Ed was so intent on assuring himself about his rescue that he didn't hear the slight creak of a door as Gabrielle came in. It wasn't until he saw he shadow slide towards him that he realized she was there with him.

"Good morning, Edward. I trust you had a good night's rest?"

"Kinda hard to do when your ankles and wrists are shackled to the wall and you're hanging a few feet off the floor," Ed retorted sarcastically. Gabrielle paused, giving off the effect as if she were actually considering the situation, and shrugged. She honestly didn't know and didn't care.

"I brought you breakfast," Gabrielle held up a small tray that Edward had not noticed until now. She mysteriously pulled up a chair in front on Ed, and presented him with the small bowl of steaming food. Beside the bowl was a glass of what was probably orange juice and a spoon. Ed's stomach growled as the scent wafted into his nostrils.

"Uh, first, my hands are shackled to the wall, and second, how do I know you didn't poison it or something?" Gabrielle seemed genuinely surprised that Ed had even considered that she would poison him in such a cliché manner. She took a spoonful of the bowl's contents and ate it. She swallowed and even opened her mouth wide so Ed could see that everything had gone down. Gabrielle sat for a few minutes, giving Ed time to see that she was not affected in any way by the food.

"Okay, what about my hands?"

"I'll feed you. I don't think we're at the level of trust where I can leave you untied freely." Ed had assumed as much. If she untied even one of his hands, it would still be enough for him to alchemize his automail and get the heck out of this damn warehouse, arresting his psycho kidnapper in the process.

"What is that stuff anyways?" Ed jerked his chin, referring to the bowl and it's steaming gray-ish contents.

"Hot cereal," Gabrielle said simply. Ed sighed with resignation. He knew his stomach would complain otherwise if he didn't accept the food, and honestly, what did he have to lose? Gabrielle had already proven that the food wasn't poisoned, she had eaten some of it herself.

"Okay, thanks, I guess," Ed muttered. Gabrielle smiled. She lifted up a spoonful of the hot cereal to Ed's mouth and he hungrily swallowed it, burning the roof of his mouth from the heat. It was awkward at first, but his hunger eventually allowed him to push all other thoughts aside. Gabrielle's voice startled him when she broke the silence.

"So how long have you worked for the military?" Ed narrowed his eyes. He was sure she was starting her little interrogation, trying to distract him with food. He wasn't having any of that. Ed didn't answer, partly because he didn't want to answer any of her questions, but also because he had a spoonful of hot cereal in his mouth. Gabrielle waited for him to answer.

"I'm not answering anything, no matter how irrelevant it may seem," Ed firmly stated. Gabrielle smirked. It seemed like this was going to have to be done the hard way.

"Well, damn, you're a stubborn one."

"I've been told," Ed muttered.

"Ed, listen. I really don't want to have to resort to more... drastic measures, but if you're going to be this stubborn, you're going to force my hand. I won't let your adamant idiocy ruin my plans." Gabrielle picked up her tray, and Ed realized that he had finished up all the food she had brought him. She stood and turned to leave. She paused, looking over her shoulder with a malicious glint in her eyes,

"Oh, and by the way, I heard a girl by the name of, oh what was it, Winry Rockbell is in Central," Gabrielle leered. An amused smile spread over her face as she took in Ed's horrific, shocked expression. "Maybe I should go pay her a visit, ask her about you," she jeered menacingly. Gabrielle stood to leave, and Ed's shouts and insults of protest were drowned out in their own echoes as she left him with that threat.

* * *

"Winry, what are you doing here in Central?" Al was shocked and irritated to say the least. He didn't have time to deal with her, he needed to focus on finding Ed. She might even be at risk of being used as leverage against himself and Ed if she were to be captured by the kidnapper.

Winry was surprised by Al's reaction. She thought he would be happy to see her, since they hardly ever have time to come to Rezembool to visit her and Granny.

"I'm here because I need to do some maintenance on Ed's arm and leg, there were a few things I forgot to check and adjust last time you guys came to visit..." Winry was hurt that Al didn't seem to approve of her being here. He had an annoyed look on his face, like she was taking up his precious time. It took her a while before she realized what else seemed off about this situation. She had felt something was missing, and she hadn't been able to put her finger on it until now.

"Al, where's Ed?" Al felt as if someone had punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He went rigid, and he didn't know how he was going to tell Winry what happened. It wasn't up to him to decide though because in that moment Fuhrer Mustang cleared his throat. Al and Winry both jumped at the sudden noise, having forgotten that they were in the Fuhrer's office. He stood, and calmly looked from Winry to Al before giving a small nod.

"Winry, it seems you've come at a very inopportune moment. I'm sorry to say this, but Edward has been kidnapped."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! First off, I want to apologize to every single person who waited for an update for this story, I'm sorry that I let you down by just forgetting about this. I'm going to try and finish, but I can't guarantee it'll be great or anything. Also, I want to thank Shadow Heart Hawk-eye for giving me the inspiration I needed and the push to keep this story going! Sorry again to everyone.**

**P.S. I think after this, things start to get a little... dark. Be warned.**

**-C**

* * *

After Gabrielle had left, Edward had been left to churn her words over in his mind._ I heard a girl by the name of Winry Rockbell is in Central, maybe I should go pay her a visit, ask her about you..._ Ed shuddered at the thought of that insane woman being anywhere near Winry. And what the heck was Winry doing in Central anyways?! Guilt blossomed in Ed as he realized she had probably come to check up on him and his automail. She would be in for a surprise, when someone, probably Al, told her he had been kidnapped. Ed was determined to get out of this, if only to protect Winry and stop this crazy woman from hurting anyone else and creating another philosopher's stone. Exhaustion finally caught up with him , and he drifted off into a fitful sleep as he tried not to think about what his future held.

* * *

"Wha- what do you mean HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?!" Winry was practically having a heart attack. Al was trying his best to calm her down and Fuhrer Mustang was surprised that someone could scream so loud.

"Winry, please, calm down and let us explain," Al said, trying his best to get Winry to listen. She was having none of that right now, shooting from her chair and making exaggerated gestures towards Al and Fuhrer Mustang and pretty much the entire world.

"Explain?! I hope you mean explain why no one bothered to tell me Ed had been kidnapped?! Did you guys not think I would want to know or what? No wait, let me guess, you didn't want to _worry _ me, is that it? Well, let me tell y-"

"WINRY, WILL YOU SHUT UP! WE HAVEN'T TOLD YOU BECAUSE WE'VE BEEN TOO BUSY TRYING TO FIND HIM! I KNOW YOU'RE WORRIED, BUT HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND HIM FOR THREE DAYS NOW, AND I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO CLUE WHERE HE COULD BE! SO IF YOU'D JUST BE QUIET, WE CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" Winry collapsed back into her chair, shocked silent by Al's outburst. She couldn't decide if he looked like he wanted to cry or punch someone. Probably both. He sighed, running his hand over his face and through his hair, and it wasn't until that moment that Winry noticed the bags under his eyes and the crease on his brow that showed his distress. Al pulled up a chair to sit in front of Winry and sighed again, this time getting ready to explain their situation.

"Al, wait. I'm sorry. You're right, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you right now. Sorry," she offered, regret and compassion clear in her voice. Al nodded, the only acknowledgment he was willing to give at the moment. Winry gave him time to recompose himself, and Al gratefully took it before he had to recount the past days' events.

"About a week ago, when we first came back to Central, Fuhrer Mustang informed us of a series of attacks all across Central, with state alchemists as the victims. Eight kidnappings, and only two bodies recovered so far. Ed and I have been working on the case ever since, and we even had bodyguards with us again as an added safety measure. Three days ago, Ed and I had been doing some research in the library when he said he was hungry, but honestly he was just really frustrated. He left with Second Lieutenant Ross to a local sandwich place, and... I know, I can't believe I didn't, I should've gone with him, been there, maybe I could've... could've helped or something, stopped the attacker..." Winry could hear the desperation and guilt in Al's voice, given away only by the slight way it cracked as he spoke. He took in a shaky breath, trying to keep his composure. "He... he was kidnapped, and I've been working with Fuhrer Mustang and his team since to bring him back." Winry sat with her tea, stunned. How could someone have possibly gotten Ed? He was an excellent fighter, how could have anyone... caught him off guard?

"Winry, you may be wondering what this has to do with us not exactly being appreciative of your presence, but if the kidnapper knows anything about Ed, and finds out you're in Central, they could very easily kidnap you too and use you against Ed to get whatever it is they want," Fuhrer Mustang explained. He had been very serious the entire time she had been here, and now she finally understood why. She was in danger, but Ed was even more so. Now that she was here, she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to Rezembool or to sit around, locked up for her own safety, when she could be helping to rescue Ed.

"Al, I want to help." The finality and determination in her voice clearly stated that there was no room for argument on this one. Al glanced at Fuhrer Mustang, who simply shrugged. He wasn't about to fall victim to her wrath if they tried to stop her.

"I'm sure we can find something for you to help us with. In the mean time, you'll be staying with me at Ed's apartment. I'm not about to let something happen to you, either."

* * *

Ed awoke, his internal clock feeling slightly off since he had lost track of the hours passing by. He heard the clack of heels on the concrete floor, and sure enough, Gabrielle stood in front of him, in all her criminal glory.

"And how are you today, Ed? Hopefully better rested than last time we spoke, I think I've given you enough time to think about your choice to cooperate. I can't stall any longer, today we begin the interr- er, I mean, the questioning." Ed managed a decent glare, feeling in no mood to be within five feet of this psycho.

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm _not_ answering any of your questions. So do your worst." Gabrielle sighed loudly through her nose, her irritation evident on her face.

"Alright, fine. If that's how you're going to be..." She stalked off to some other part of the warehouse that Ed couldn't see, and not long after he could hear the tell-tale squeak of wheels. Gabrielle returned, pushing a cart full of... weapons. Ed's eyes widened as he started to put the pieces together. Gabrielle pulled on a pair of surgical gloves, rolling up her sleeves, and picked up something off the cart. As she approached Ed, he realized it was a long, thin knife. And not the kitchen variety, either. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Remember when I said I had my ways to make men talk? Well, I think it's time I showed you just what I meant." She held up the knife, looking like a butcher ready to carve up a poor animal. "Oh, and don't worry about trying to keep quiet. This warehouse is soundproof, so your little friends won't be able to hear you scream..."


End file.
